


Peace

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Harry searches for Snape, intending to bring him back to the Wizarding World.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. Written for magistera for mctabby's Cat's Birthday HP Drabblethon III. Prompt: Harry/Snape, songfic to Stevie Nicks' The Edge of Seventeen (song lyrics)

Everyone eventually learned what Snape had sacrificed for the Order. But the new Minister for Magic insisted justice be served, declaring, 'Murder cannot be condoned.'

Snape vanished.

It took Harry a long time to find him, living like a hermit in the Hebrides.

'Come back,' Harry said. 'Percy'll have to back down, let you live in peace.'

'Peace,' Snape repeated. 'I've all the peace I need right here.' He gestured towards the sometimes-grey, sometimes-green water. 'The sea changes colours, Potter, but underneath, it's the same. And it doesn't ask me to change, doesn't demand answers.'

Harry stayed a long time.


End file.
